


Mokuton Resurrection: Chopsticks

by Raptorcloak



Series: Mokuton Resurrection [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi Senju Namikaze teaches her young toddler twin brothers Naruto and Nawaki how to use their chopsticks when Jiraiya comes to say hello to the family during dinnertime. MinaTsu. Dedicated to many authors and the first of many more fanfics to come. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mokuton Resurrection: Chopsticks

Well, here is the first installment of  _ **Mokuton Resurrection**_ , my new fanfic series starring Naruto Senju Namikaze and thanks to his name, it's obvious who his parents though my series is inspired by the famous  _Baal of Yarns_ explosive-story  _ **Senju Naruto**_ , which as most of you know has inspired other author to write similar versions for example here are some I know beside her story:

 _ **Naruto Senju Namikaze**_ by  _Marauder Hinata Eldarion_ **(The very first one I read)**

 _ **The Hope of the Senju Clan**_ by  _Aragon Potter_

 _ **Way of Yin and Yang: The Paradoxical Dark Emperor**_ by  _Legend of the Kyuubi_ _ **(Though I originally knew it by its former name The Rise of Namikaze Senju Naruto)**_

 _ **Now This Changes Thing**_ by  _Narutosbrat_ and last but totally not least, my friend  _kiwi1231's_ _ **The New Senju Heir**_.

I'd like to dedicate this new series in honor of these authors, despite the fact I always wanted to do a story like this long before I even found fanfiction and my series will be going in its very own direction that is very different compared but somewhat similar to the other authors' stories. Their will more info at the end of the story on how I'll navigate the series and what direction it will take.

Summary: Haruhi teaches her young toddler twin brother Naruto and Nawaki how to use their chopsticks when he comes to say hello to the family.

Disclaimer: The only characters I own in this story are Nawaki and Haruhi. The rest of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Notes: Assistance from my pal, sketchfan.

* * *

In the Hokage mansion, everything was peaceful. Minato and his elder but loving wife Tsunade sat on the couch playing cards, namely Uno, with their personal friend and Tsunade's assistant Shizune cooking dinner in the kitchen while their five-year old daughter Haruhi, who resembled her mother by having the same eyes and hair she did and was one of the most sweetest and intelligent girls of her age, sat in front of the couch making funny faces at her little twin brothers Naruto and Nawaki Senju Namikaze to entertain them in their playpen.

Naruto was the oldest twin due to the fact he was born seconds before Nawaki and he had Minato's cerulean eyes and his hair though it was mixed with Tsunade's hair as well due to the fact it wasn't fully the same color of blonde hair as Minato's and he had three whisker marks on each side of his face while Nawaki had his mother's blond hair and eyes like his sister Haruhi.

Naruto and Nawaki were the most energetic kids Tsunade and Minato had ever meet as they were constantly playing with each other and they could always climb things though, of course, their parents, their older sister and their fellow-older sister figure Shizune still loved them.

"Uno." Minato said as he had up his final card to Tsunade.

"Best two out of three." Tsunade said as she shuffled the deck of cards and Minato accepted the challenge.

"Ototos, Here's my pervy-sage face." Haruhi said as she made a face that almost looked like Jiraiya's face and her two little brothers gurgled and vibrated happily and even Tsunade and Minato chuckled at their daughter's face.

"Nice, Haru-hime. You look just like him." Tsunade said.

"I do?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, you do." Minato also complimented his young girl and she giggled in appreciation at her father.

"What do you guys think?" Haruhi said to Naruto and Nawaki.

"Haruhi-neechan, Haru-neechan." The energetic blonde boys chanted in happiness.

"I'll take that as a yes." Haruhi accepted the glad answer from her brothers and went back to making entertaining faces that keep them laughing. Shizune appeared from the kitchen and announced dinner was ready and they were having miso ramen, which the three children and Minato seemed to be very fond of.

"Naru-chan, Nawa-chan, Haru-hime, want some ramen?" Minato asked with encouragement.

"Oh, yeah." Haruhi said

"Well, come on, kids." Tsunade said.

"Ramen, ramen, ramen." Naruto chanted as Minato picked him up while Tsunade did the same with Nawaki while Haruhi got up and was the second person to be at the table with Shizune before her parents set the twins in their highchairs and Haruhi set next to Naruto, who even for a two-year old, was very adept at using chopsticks to eat his ramen with along with Nawaki.

"Haruhi-chan, any missions recently?" Shizune asked the eating girl.

"Not really. I and Rin-sensei have some fascinating D-rank missions like chasing the Daimyo's wife's cat Tora who always tries to scratch at me whenever I try to pick her up and we walk dogs. But since I normally like things I find pretty cute like cats and such, it doesn't bother." said Haruhi, who had graduated the academy less than three months ago and became a genin, was chosen by her father's former student Rin and Haruhi trained with Rin as she aimed to become a medical-ninja like her mother.

Haruhi had some knowledge on medical-ninjutsu from Tsunade and had healed a couple of small animals in her life like the family pig Tonton on short occasions.

"Like Itachi-chan?" Shizune teased her younger sister figure and a small blush appeared on Haruhi's face before she suppressed it the best she could.

"Very funny, neechan. Very funny." Haruhi said and her parents and Shizune all chuckled at her due to her strong friendship with the young Uchiha prodigy, whose friendship with her started with they were only three years of age and despite their founding ancestors having a deadly past with each other, they managed to hit it off quite well and Haruhi waited for him to graduate the academy as well so they would both be genin and thus be able to work together as genin.

Oh, Haru-hime, she's just teasing." Tsunade said as she patted Haruhi's back and the blond girl sighed before the front door knocked.

"Wonder who that could be." Minato said as he set his chopsticks down and went to the door in the next minute. Then, the ramen-eating family heard a crazy laugh that made their eyes roll, save for Naruto and Nawaki who recognized the laugh but were hungry and more focused with their food.

"Look whose here." Minato said as he reappeared in the doorway with Jiraiya and Tsunade rolled her eyes as her former teammate came into the room.

"Hey, Tsunade. What's going on?" Jiraiya said.

"Not much. You? How's your writing business? " Tsunade blankly responded.

"Good as unusual. Shizune, what about you?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Shizune said and Jiraiya's eyes wandered to the three children.

"Haruhi-chan how's the ramen?" Jiraiya asked.

"It's perfect as usual. How's your life going, Pervy Sage?" Haruhi teased her godfather, who frowned at Tsunade.

"You teaching these kids to make fun of me, aren't you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, they do take after me in terms of how they act and you know I don't like perverts so Haru-hime saying that would only come as natural as day and night." Tsunade explained and as Jiraiya turned his attention to the young twins.

"Naruto, Nawaki, how are my favorite godsons?" Jiraiya chuckled as he to them and they looked up from the bowls of ramen and in his direction.

"Pervy Sage, Pervy Sage, Pervy Sage!" Nawaki and Naruto chanted happily and then Jiraiya frowned at Tsunade again.

"Again, they're my kids and are like me." Tsunade chuckled while tapping her chopsticks together and she didn't notice her sons observing her hand closely with the chopsticks.

"Come on, you kids don't wanna be your mom, do you? Why not your dad?" Jiraiya asked and Minato shook his head at his sensei's crazy thoughts.

"Actually, I'd like to strong and smart like Okaa-San and as fast and clever like Otou-San." Haruhi proudly said and both parents beamed in honor at their daughter's thoughts in mind.

"That's the way to go, Haru-hime." Minato said.

"Yes, it truly is." Shizune pitched in.

"See? See? And on top of that, Shizune-neechan is Okaa-san's student so she knows firsthand." Haruhi said and Jiraiya nodded in acceptance before he leaned his face forward at Naruto and Nawaki.

"What about you two? Which of your parents do you wanna be like?" Jiraiya said and they both gurgled before Naruto, remembering his mother's hand with the chopsticks, suddenly pinched Jiraiya's nose holes with his chopsticks and used them to twist his nostrils and Nawaki, thinking what his brother was doing looked fun, joined in with his chopsticks by pinching the top of his nose. The perverted white-haired man yelped in surprise while he tried tickling the boys' tiny wrists into letting his wrists go only to no prevail.

"OW! I can't breathe! Please stop them! Quick!"

Minato, Tsunade, Shizune, and Haruhi all laughed at the young boys pinching Jiraiya's nose and Tsunade and Minato moved in on the them and tickled Naruto and Nawaki until they released their chopsticks while they laughed from their parents tickling them while Haruhi, who already finished eating her ramen, cleaned off her brothers' chopsticks and returned their chopsticks to them.

"I knew It! Tsunade, you're teaching these kids to attack me." Jiraiya said as he held onto his nose that now had a large red bump on it and Tsunade's ribs hurt from the heavy laughter she had done.

"That's a very good idea but I didn't teach them to do that." Tsunade carelessly laughed.

"Forgive them, Sensei. They are only toddlers after all. Give them a break." Minato said with small chuckles in between as he ruffled Naruto and Nawaki's hair.

"No doubt about it. Haruhi, Naruto, and Nawaki are definitely your kids." Jiraiya said rubbing his nose.

"You're darn right they are! Besides, like Minato-kun said, Naru-chan and Nawa-chan are only toddlers. They could have learned it from anywhere." Tsunade said.

"Like who?" Jiraiya asked and the blonde parents shrugged their shoulders along with Shizune and no one noticed the half-demonic smile on Haruhi's face as she winked at Naruto and Nawaki and they returned the gesture with winks.

* * *

And folks here are the beginning of so many more fanfics. Mokuton Resurrection will be going in its own direction due to the fact it won't be just a full-chapter story but several fanfics depicting how different Naruto's life as a child with Minato and Tsunade there to raise him because this is of the few Senju Naruto fanfics out there that has Naruto actually staying in Konoha and not moving from place to place with his mother and Shizune.

Plus, to make this purely MY original story, I married Tsunade and Minato and gave Naruto an older sister and a twin brother, which is the very first Senju Naruto story in which he isn't an only child. In terms of whom Naruto is paired up with, he will have a harem which was inspired by a review my good friend  _Bankai777_  gave me sometime back and Naruto's harem will consist of Hinata, of course, Hotaru, Samui, and Yugito and Nawaki will have his own harem composed of Ino, Temari, and Sakura if I don't pair her up with Sasuke.

A rule in my fanfic series where Naruto has a different woman for his mom besides Kushina like this one and the one with Shizune as his mother and I have a third upcoming series where he has someone similar to Kushina herself as his mother, he WILL have a harem since he has to get together with equally powerful kuniochi and all of them will feature Hinata. As for Haruhi, I'm leaning towards pairing her up with Itachi, who will not be a killer in the series, since he is the descendant of Madara and she is the great-granddaughter of the First Hokage and they would make an interesting duo. Then after I'm done with the fanfics, I'll make a full-length chapter story that depicts Naruto, Nawaki, and Haruhi mastering their power and fighting Madara and all enemies alike. Ja Ne.

P.S: Yes, Naruto still has the demon fox inside of him and I'm sure that makes some of you wonder if that's true, why is Minato still alive and furthermore why isn't Tsunade pissed off at him. I'll explain how Naruto gets the fox in a future fanfic before I make the chapter fanfic. Until then, enjoy the series.

P.S 2: Don't Worry. I'll write a backstory on both how Haruhi met Itachi and how Minato married Tsunade as well in due time.


End file.
